


Until we...

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cid reminisces.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Until we...

**Author's Note:**

> _'My feelings have changed, though I don't know when..._   
>  _Until we meet once more, in the cyan dawn..._   
>  _Aa... Without fail.'_
> 
> Pre-2008. For KHYML?

Cid put out what he hoped would be his last cigarette for the evening and gazed over the rooftops. Traverse Town sure was a good place to be alone in, he thought. Everyone seemed to be alone, even if they were with someone. It would be the perfect place...

Somewhere in the preceding years, Cid could never really pinpoint an exact moment, his deep camaraderie with a lost friend had turned into a deep yearning with pangs of something more.

Traverse Town would have been the perfect place, with rooftops to hide on, shadows to lurk in, hundreds of places to just be alone.

Cid could only think of Vincent with a heavy heart, wondering just what had happened and if he'd ever get a second chance.

Lighting another cigarette - this one would be the last for the night - Cid couldn't help but think that perhaps Vincent would have found some sort of twisted fun in existence in such a crazy and sad town.


End file.
